


Jewels In The Crown I: Hera's Chalice

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Jewels In The Crown [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Angst, Art, Artifacts, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Magical Artifacts, Mentions of Rape, Museums, Mystery, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Queen Hippolyta sends a precious Amazon artifact to America with an Amazon guard, both cause Diana and Steve no end of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Treasure Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: (Ch. 8: Some violence, mention of rape)  
> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: March 4, 2008-April 13, 2008  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: April 16, 2008-June 29, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1651 + 1462 + 1351 + 2104 + 994 + 1518 + 2330 + 1545 + 981 + 1103 + 1007 + 1337 (Total: 17,283)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Dedicated to our hardy band of Steve/Diana fans! :)  
> Special thanks to [Mithen](mithen.livejournal.com), whose enthusiasm for this project kept me going with a smile on my face. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Steve receive an unexpected early-morning visitor.

  
_Close to thy heart,_   
_Always keep thy treasure,_   
_Close to thy body,_   
_Always keep thy pleasure._   


  


**Elysia**  
 **"Laurel Leaves**  
 **And Other**  
 **Amazonian Poems"**  
 **326 B.C.E.**

Diana slowly awoke, smiling as she felt Steve’s warm body next to her. She opened her eyes, drinking in the sight of her lover. Sunlight kissed his blond hair, creating a nimbus that framed a perfect face. She ran a finger lightly down his ribs, admiring his bare chest.

“Mmm,” he murmured.

“Sleep awhile longer, Beloved.”

Steve smiled and turned over, burrowing under the covers. Diana kissed his shoulder, then slid out of bed.

She heard a noise and shrugged into a white, fluffy robe and slippers. Cautiously she went out into the hall, listening. 

There, again.

Diana glanced back at the bedroom. No need to wake Steve. She could take care of any intruder.

She stepped into the living room, her gaze directed to the kitchen.

“Medea!”

“Hello, Princess.”

The tall Amazon smiled, her chestnut hair wild and gloriously long, cascading over a light-blue, filmy shirt that was unbuttoned, showing light, golden chainmail armor. She wore a short blue skirt, and gold laced-up sandals to the knees. Her bracelets glinted in the sun.

Diana smiled. “Glad to see you, but why are you here?”

Medea came out from behind the counter. “Your mother sent me. With this.”

She hefted a canvas bag up onto the counter and reached inside, drawing out a golden chalice encrusted with jewels of every color of the rainbow.

“Hera’s Chalice,” Diana said reverently.

“The same.” Medea set the cup onto the counter, the sunlight setting it afire as the jewels sparkled brightly.

Diana lightly touched the Chalice. “It is so beautiful.”

“Let us hope the people here appreciate it one-tenth of its true worth.” Medea placed it back in the bag. 

“We can explain its significance, but it is not Americans’ fault if it does not resonate with them.”

Medea’s brown eyes sparked with a touch of anger. “I wonder why the Queen has sent something so valuable to people who cannot appreciate it.”

“It is a preview of the full show next fall. Also, it will help the network of Hera’s Havens, women’s shelters here in America.”

“Ah, yes, the women’s shelters.” Medea’s voice was cold. “Where the women here seek shelter from battering men.”

Diana started the coffee. “Mother’s clever. She piques interest in Amazon culture without encouraging its exploitation.”

Medea snorted. “American culture lives to exploit.”

Diana grinned. “True, but there are relics of their own they revere.”

“Such as?” Medea asked as she took a seat in the small dining room off the kitchen.

“Oh, the Declaration of Independence, the Constitution, anything that belonged to Abraham Lincoln, the Liberty Bell…all impressive artifacts.”

Diana noticed another bag behind the counter.

“Change of armor.” Medea grinned.

_No doubt with sword and shield._

Diana poured the coffee when it was ready and chatted with Medea, catching up on news from home.

“Angel, have you…? Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had company.”

Steve went from half-asleep to fully-alert and pulled his cobalt-blue robe a little tighter around himself as he ran his hand through blond hair.

Diana smiled at the sleep-mussed appearance of her lover, proud of such beauty fresh from her bed.

“Medea, this is Steve Trevor. Steve, this is Medea.”

He smiled and nodded. “Hello, Medea.” She inclined her head fractionally. “Well, as it’s my turn to cook breakfast…”

“…that is right, my love…”

“…what would you ladies like? Eggs, pancakes, waffles?”

Medea said to Diana, “Eggs sound good.”

Diana said, “Eggs for me, too.”

“Coming right up. How do you like them, Medea?”

Medea sipped her coffee and Diana answered, “Omelet, dear. I’ll have the same.”

“Green peppers okay?”

“Perfect.”

“Medea?” Steve cracked the eggs into the frying pan. He looked inquisitively at his guest.

Medea negligently waved her hand, silver bracelet sparkling. “Fine.”

Diana set her coffee cup down. “So, now we can check out the security at the Museum of Fine Arts after breakfast. Steve, will you be joining us?”

“I have a meeting at MIT, but I’ll be along right after. Jamie O’Reilly is a good man and will take care of you at the museum.”

Diana heard Medea mutter under her breath but couldn’t catch the words. She was admiring Steve’s legs, his robe ending just above his knees. Pride swelled in her and she smiled. Showing off her lover was something she admitted to herself that she enjoyed. 

Glancing at Medea, she realized such a feeling was wasted. Her fellow Amazon had no use for men, beautiful or otherwise. She was drinking her coffee and not deigning to look at Steve.

Well, Diana could appreciate a beautiful man as well as a woman. She allowed herself to look, then returned her attention to Medea.

“I hope we will find the security to be at least close to adequate.” Medea sipped her coffee.

“Oh, I am sure it will be. Steve is our liaison officer, and he knows Mr. O’Reilly well. We will have more than adequate security.”

Steve brought over the omelets, going back for his own. He poured orange juice and sat down as the Amazons discussed news from home again.

Steve remained quiet as the women talked, absorbing information about Diana’s home. Diana was pleased but kept her attention on Medea, whose gregarious personality was always amusing.

“Seela and Cleo promptly fell off the roof and into the mud!”

Diana laughed and Steve grinned.

“Mudwrestling is big here in the States. Right, honey?” Diana asked with a wink. 

Steve laughed. “Right, darling.” He flashed a smile at Medea. “I didn’t know Amazons were into mud sports.”

Medea replied coolly, “I rather doubt it is the same thing, Major.”

“Oh, we are just joking, Medea.” Diana smiled.

“You sound very American, Diana.”

“Why, thank you.”

Medea’s eyebrow rose. “It was not meant as a compliment, Princess.”

“Oh.” 

Steve reached for his glass, his sleeve pulling back and revealing a bruise on the underside of his arm. Diana blushed slightly. Despite her best efforts, passionate lovemaking left bruises on her Beloved’s fair skin. Not only did he not mind, he always reassured her, “It’s a badge of honor, Angel.”

Steve rose from the table, taking his plate and Diana’s. Diana finished her juice and started to clear the table when Medea finished her omelet.

Diana helped Steve wash the dishes, then she said to her friend, “I will be out in ten minutes.”

Medea nodded and went out on the deck.

In the bathroom Diana and Steve shared a quick shower, the Amazon hugging her lover as the water cascaded down.

“Pity we cannot do more than shower,” she pouted.

Steve laughed, cupping her face. “Maybe tonight,” he winked.

Diana exited the shower first, brushed her teeth, and went out to the bedroom. She toweled her hair dry, Steve emerging from the bathroom. 

Steve’s skin was sparkling as the sun touched the remaining droplets from the shower. Damp, blond hair was threaded with diamonds, and Diana’s heart beat faster.

“You are beautiful.”

Steve looked at her and smiled. “I can say the same, Angel.” His eyes admiringly ran down her body.

Tingling with pleasure, she took out a fresh pair of panties from the bureau drawer and tossed a pair of briefs to Steve, who grabbed them and took the old pair that had been tossed beside the bed last night, stuffing them in the hamper along with an old pair of jeans. Steve pulled on the fresh briefs, then his uniform pants while Diana pulled on her costume.

Steve was just zipping up his pants while Diana adjusted her belt and the bedroom door opened. Steve lost his balance and sat down abruptly on the bed in surprise while Diana looked up.

“Medea! What is it?”

“Just wanted to ask if you were ready.” Medea had changed into full ceremonial armor.

“Almost. I’ll be right out.”

Medea nodded and left, saying, “It is against custom to hide behind closed doors.”

“Well, good thing I had my pants on,” Steve said as he pulled on his socks and stood up.

“I am sorry, love. Medea is accustomed to Island etiquette.”

“So you enter bedrooms without knocking?”

“Pretty much.”

“Oh.” Steve grinned. “That should be interesting, at least!”

Diana threw his shirt at him as he laughed.

She finished affixing her Lasso to her belt and walked over to him as he slipped his shirt on. She stopped him from buttoning it and put her hand on his bare chest, the Medal of Athena she had gifted him with glinting in the morning sunlight around his neck. He looked down at her with a smile playing around his lips.

“I shall see you later at the museum,” Diana said. 

“I look forward to it.”

They kissed gently, then parted with promise in their eyes.

Diana went out to the living room, putting her tiara in her hair. Medea was leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Medea, this is not the Island. People here knock on a bedroom door before entering.”

“Really? How amusingly modest.”

“Admittedly this society can be rather prudish, but privacy is more the issue here.”

“Is your golden boy afraid of letting me see him unclothed?”

“My dear, my Golden One unadorned is nothing to be ashamed of, but I would appreciate it if you would knock next time.”

Medea smirked. “Very well, Princess.”

Steve emerged from the bedroom, his wavy hair combed severely. Diana knew that it would be wavy again by lunchtime. With a smile she said, “See you at the museum.”

“Right. See you then, love. ‘Bye, Medea.”

Steve picked up his briefcase and put his cap on, hurrying out the door.

Diana smiled at her friend. “We had better get going, too.”

Medea picked up the canvas bag and they left the house, stepping out into the fresh morning air.


	2. The Athens Of America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Medea check the security for the Amazon exhibit at _The Boston Museum of Fine Arts._

_"Boston is the Hub of the Universe."_

  


**Oliver Wendell Holmes**   
**1859 C.E.**

It was quiet on the residential street at this hour. Steve had rented one of the small houses, the neighborhood on the very outskirts of Boston and nearly in Brookline, a posh suburb.

As Diana and Medea left Rosebriar Lane, the dwellings merged into the more common brownstones made of brick. Trees had been planted along the sidewalks, a nice touch in a big city.

“So you have based yourself here?”

Diana nodded. “Well, it _is_ the Athens of America.”

Medea laughed. “It has Greek-style buildings.”

“In some places, yes. Though Washington has many more.”

“Ah, where the White Palace is.”

Diana grinned. “Steve was made liaison officer between the U.S. and Themyscira. He and the museum will be in charge of security.

“Steve’s main assignment here is overseeing projects at MIT, Government-related. He and I shuttle back-and-forth between Boston and Washington.”

“You follow this man?”

“I do, as Diana Prince.”

Medea’s mouth twisted slightly. But she asked, “Are there no women to handle security?”

“There might be some on the museum’s security staff.”

“Have you requested women be included?”

Diana looked at her friend. “The men are more than competent. Have no fears, Medea.”

Medea looked unconvinced but said nothing further.

Diana admired the figure that Medea cut in the golden breastplate and leg armor sheathed over golden laced-up sandals. Armbands matched her bracelets, and her sword was at her side. Diana had not lost her appreciation of the female form.

“Wonder Woman!” A young girl ran toward her, pigtails flying. “I’m your biggest fan!”

Diana laughed. “On your way to school early, little one?”

The girl nodded eagerly. “Could you sign my notebook? See, it’s got your picture on it!”

“That it does.” Diana noticed a small boy standing several feet away, eyes round in awe. “Would your friend like an autograph, too?”

“That’s my brother!” The girl beamed. She ran back, grabbed his hand, and pulled him forward. “This is Bobby. I’m Emma.”

“Hello, Emma, Bobby.” Diana took the pen Emma handed her and wrote her name on the cover. “Now your brother’s.” The little boy smiled shyly and handed her his notebook. “Ahh, Superman. A very good choice.” The children giggled and Bobby said, “Thank you,” in a small voice when Diana handed back his notebook. 

“You’re an Amazon, too!” Emma said to Medea. “Can I have your autograph?”

Bemused, Medea nevertheless wrote her name on the cover.

“Medea. That’s a pretty name. Oh, Bobby’s, too?”

Medea looked down at the little boy and Bobby trembled slightly as he offered his notebook.

Medea took the notebook and scribbled her name, giving it back quickly.

“Off to school with you now,” Diana said.

The children scurried off hand-in-hand.

“What is this custom of writing one’s name on objects of people I do not know?”

Diana laughed. “It is called giving an autograph and is a peculiarity of the culture.”

“No doubt.”

The women walked through the Fens, passing the ‘lyrical little bandbox’, Fenway Park, the light towers looming up high over the left-field Wall.

“Careful of the Green Monster,” Diana said.

Medea looked around quickly. “What Green Monster?”

Diana laughed. “The nickname for the Wall.” She tapped the structure and Medea huffed her annoyance while Diana’s eyes sparkled.

They continued on past more brownstones, and several colleges and medical buildings. They walked through the busy intersection filled with morning commuters, people delighted to see Wonder Woman and a new Amazon. Diana waved to everyone, then escorted Medea to the street right off the intersection. 

Shaded from trees growing in the Emerald Necklace park on one side of the street, the women walked past Simmons College, students hurrying to snag some library time before the first classes, past the ivy-covered walls surrounding the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum, and on to the Boston Museum Of Fine Arts. 

Jamie O’Reilly was waiting for them. Sky-blue eyes sparkled as he held out his hand to Diana. “Welcome, Wonder Woman. Steve said he’d be over at ten.”

“Thank you, Jamie.”

Jamie turned to Medea. He could be Steve’s twin: same build, blond hair, and blue eyes, though Steve’s tended more toward a deeper sapphire. He was Diana’s height. Medea towered over both of them.

“Hello, Ms…”

“Medea, not Ms.”

“Sorry.” Jamie’s smile was charming but lost on Medea. “I can show you all the security features and then escort you to Director Pendleton’s office.”

Jamie first showed them the exhibit hall that had been prepared for the Chalice. He kept glancing at the bag that Medea carried.

Diana paid attention to the security arrangements; alarms, light beams and cameras. There would be guards stationed strategically around the room during the time that the exhibit would be open to the public and a full schedule of rounds at night.

“So, do you have women on your staff?” Medea asked.

“I have one.”

“Will she be assigned to this exhibit?”

“She will probably be on one of the shifts.”

“I am not sure if you realize the significance of this object. Hera’s Chalice was given to our Queen as a symbol of her reign and right to rule when she assumed the throne.”

“It is not the only symbol, her crown and sceptor are, but this is very important,” Diana added.

Jamie nodded. “The curator will also feature Amazon pieces you’ve so generously donated in the past, Wonder Woman, but the star of the show is Hera’s Chalice.”

“This treasure and exhibit interests my mother greatly, Jamie. She requested that part of the proceeds be donated to Hera’s Havens.”

“Yes, that’s wonderful, Princess.”

“Medea, please show Jamie our treasure.”

Medea put the bag down and took the Chalice out. Jamie’s eyes widened, a reverent look shining from blue depths. He took the cup from Medea, who appeared unhappy to give it up.

“Beautiful,” Jamie said softly. He turned the heavy artifact around, its inlaid jewels sparkling. The face of Hera was beautifully-crafted on one side, and a depiction of Hippolyta as serene ruler was fashioned on the other side. The jewels were every color of the rainbow adorning crowns, bracelets, belts, and necklaces. The handles were elaborately-curved and elegant, strong enough to hold the heavy gold of the Chalice.

“In the days of old, precious jewels would fill the Chalice,” Medea said. “They were said to offer a constant supply: once scooped out, the Chalice would still contain jewels to the brim. A gift from Hera to her loyal subjects.” Her hand rested on the hilt of her sword. “It was lost during the Bondage Times, but found and returned.”

Diana could see that Jamie understood the Bondage Times reference. While the darkest saga of the Amazons was not well-known, some scholars had dug it out. There were two camps: one that thought it a myth, the other believing it to be real. Diana had never spoken in public of the enslavement and defilement of her people, trusting only a few with the knowledge, but the story was out there. 

“Jamie is not only Security Chief but Assistant Curator.” Diana smiled as Jamie beamed with pride.

Medea’s eyebrow rose. “A man of many talents.”

“Thank you.” 

“We are very proud to be part of Boston’s cultural heritage,” Diana said. “The Museum of Fine Arts is one of the finest in the country.” Jamie beamed with pride. “There are so many intellectual pursuits here.”

“True. And it’s also the neighborhood of Fenway Park, our baseball team.”

Diana laughed at Jamie’s wink while Medea looked puzzled. “A jewel in the Emerald Necklace to be certain.”

Jamie chuckled and placed the Chalice on the table that had been prepared for it. His cellphone rang. “Excuse me.” Jamie flipped open the phone and said, “O’Reilly here. Uh huh. Okay. Thanks.” He put his phone back on his belt and said, “Curator Pendleton is going to be a little delayed and I have to check on another exhibit. Please feel free to look around, ladies. I should be back soon.”

“All right, Jamie.”

After the Security Chief left, Medea muttered, “Arrogant, condescending bastard.”

“What?”

“You heard me. ‘You ladies’. Dismissing us like children!” Medea stalked over to a glass case filled with jewelry. “And he seems quite cavalier about the lone female on his staff.”

“He cannot assign people just because of their gender.”

“And why not?” Medea turned, her eyes blazing. “He assigns the men to an exhibit honoring _our_ people.”

“That’s because most of his guards are men.” Diana admired the jewelry as she came up to her friend and put a hand on her back. “You have to make allowances, Medea. This is not home.”

“No, it is not.”

Medea’s voice was distinctively displeased.


	3. Works Of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve joins Diana and they tour the Amazon exhibit.

  
_Lo,_   
_Beauty_   
_Is_   
_Not fleeting._

_It lives on_  
 _In marble_  
 _And stone,_  
 _Sparkling_  
 _Jewels_  
 _Of great price._

_And in flesh,_   
_Forever._   


  


**Sappho?**   
**630-570 B.C.E.**

Steve tried to focus on the meeting. It did not concern one of the projects he oversaw but instead was about administrative trivia. Trying to keep his eyes from glazing over in boredom, he listened but allowed part of his mind to drift to a far better subject: Diana.

Happiness tingled through him as he thought of his Angel. He was thrilled to be meeting her later at the museum.

That brought his thoughts to Medea: an unsettling woman, but then, most of the Amazons were not the most trusting of women, and with good reason.

As Captain Prescott spoke about the month’s expenditures, Steve remembered the history that Diana had told him about concerning her people. Sadly, he was not surprised. His gender did not have the best track record when it came to women.

Feeling slightly guilty, he resolved to be even more polite than usual with Diana’s guest. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass his Angel.

Diana rarely spoke of it, but Steve could guess the reactions of the Amazons to her relationship with him. He knew that her mother was opposed, no doubt urging her daughter to find a partner worthy of her, like Black Canary or Hawkgirl.

He sighed. Sometimes he worried about the troubles he brought to his Beloved, but she loved him as much as he loved her. Surely they were meant to be together, or else why would his plane have crashed outside of Paradise Island and his presence be the catalyst to bring an Amazon to America?

His Amazon.

“Major?”

Steve replied, “Yes, Captain?”

“Summation, sir?”

Steve roused himself and made a brief statement, wrapping up the meeting. He smiled as Etta approached him.

“So, you off to the museum?”

“Yes. Sorry to leave you behind, but…”

“Hey, with Diana off on vacation, I’ve got plenty to keep me busy.”

Steve looked at his loyal subordinate and said, “The hell wit this, Etta. I could use another pair of eyes and ears.”

“Oh, because you’ll be busy ogling Wonder Woman?” she smirked. 

“Ha, ha, Lieutenaut.” Steve shook his head as Etta laughed. Served him right for working with a woman who knew him well.

But, being surrounded by intuitive women was not so bad.

“Get your cap, Lieutenant. We’re off to the Museum of Fine Arts!”

& & & & & &

Steve escorted Etta inside, getting directions from the lobby guard to the Amazon exhibit hall. They walked down the quiet hall, voices carrying as they approached the exhibit.

“I should think that this O’Reilly would welcome sisters to save his sorry derriere.”

The voice was heavily Greek-accented. Steve was surprised that Medea wasn’t speaking Greek, but perhaps she wanted to practice her English.

“Jamie has a far-from-sorry derriere.”

Etta stifled a laugh while Steve raised his eyebrow. Well, what of it? Wonder Woman could look. Besides, Jamie _did_ have a great butt. Steve smiled as he and Etta entered the hall.

“Steve! Etta!” Diana smiled at their entrance. She hurried over and hugged Etta, then gave Steve a kiss that was tender and loving. He responded, happiness filling him.

Diana’s eyes sparkled as they broke apart. 

“Hi, Wonder Woman,” Etta said with a smile. “Oh, hello. You must be our favorite Amazon’s friend from Paradise Island.”

“I am.” Medea seemed slightly amused by Etta’s enthusiasm. She shook hands, eyeing Etta’s slightly-chubby physique. “So, you work with Diana?”

“Both of them, actually. I’ve been on adventures with Wonder Woman and I work with Diana Prince in Steve’s office.”

Steve saw Medea’s look of faint disgust. “Yes, you work for a man.” 

“He’s my C.O. Heckuva good guy.”

Steve and Diana grinned. Etta was never one to hold back.

“I’ll put a little something extra in your pay envelope this week, Etta.”

She grinned and examined Medea’s armor. 

“The exhibit looks great.” Steve looked around. “Where’s Jamie?”

“On more _important_ business, apparently.” Medea’s voice dripped contempt.

Irritation flared up in Steve but he carefully kept that emotion out of his expression. “I’m sure he’ll be with you in a moment. There are a lot of projects to oversee.” He understood that juggling act well.

“Come, let me show you the exhibit,” Diana said softly.

Steve absorbed the facts displayed on information cards and admired the beautiful objects. There were vases and other artworks, the statuary and stone fragments thousands of years old.

“Are all the artifacts ancient?”

Diana shook her head. “There are some contemporary works. There, the suit of armor and the sword…Io’s work.”

“The blacksmith?”

“Yes.”

“It’s beautiful work.”

“She is the best.”

Steve’s eye was caught by a glittering necklace in the next case. “How beautiful!” He leaned forward for a closer look. “You must have extraordinary jewelsmiths.”

“We do. That particular piece was donated by my mother years ago.”

Steve admired the yellow and white jewels set in heavy gold, the pattern almost Egyptian in style.

“Steve, I will not be coming over tonight.” He looked at her, seeing the regret in her eyes. “Medea…”

“I understand, Angel. She’s your guest and you’ll have to host her. Besides,” he touched her hand, “we don’t spend every night together.”

She curled her fingers around his and they continued to view the exhibit.

“You will be coming tomorrow night to the reception here?” Diana asked.

“Of course, though you need no escort.”

“No, I do not. But it pleases me to have by my side a beautiful work of art that rivals these precious objects.”

Steve blushed. He had been complimented by lovers before, but Diana’s forthrightness and sincerity always touched him. He squeezed her hand.

“Steve! Hey, old buddy!”

“Jamie!” Steve smiled as his old friend approached. They shook hands and Jamie said, “I’m here to escort you to the Director’s office. Oh, and Medea, I’d like you to meet Laura McKinney.”

The slight brunette smiled and offered her hand, her ponytail bobbing. Medea shook her hand, looking her up and down. “You are Security?”

“Yes. It’s quite an honor to meet an Amazon! Oh, yeah, you, too, Wonder Woman. I mean…”

Diana laughed. “I know what you mean, Laura. Don’t worry.”

Laura smiled. She looked at Medea, who towered over her.

“You seem so…”

“…small? Let me assure you, m’lady, that I pack quite a punch. I’m a martial arts expert like the Black Canary.”

“Ah, a formidable woman. Excellent.”

“Shall we go?” Jamie asked.

& & & & & &

After the meeting, Diana, Medea, and Etta talked while Jamie and Steve caught up.

“So, life’s been treating you well.” Jamie smiled.

“It has.” Steve’s eyes were warm as he looked at his friend. “We live in the same city. We should get together more often.”

Jamie waved a hand. “We’re both busy. And when you’re not…” He inclined his head toward Wonder Woman.

Steve laughed. “Yes, I do keep busy in my off-hours, but I always have time for an old friend.”

Jamie laid a hand on Steve’s arm. “I’d like that.”

Steve felt a rush of warmth go through him. “We’ll be sure to do it, then.”

Jamie removed his hand and nodded.

& & & & & &

Steve came home, loosening his tie and draping his uniform jacket over the back of the couch. He felt tired after a day crammed with meetings, but at least he had spent time with his Angel.

He spent a quiet evening, finishing up some reports and eating leftover pizza, smiling as he thought of how fond his Angel had become of this particular food.

He decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and late evening at the Art Museum ball.

Steve settled into bed, missing his Angel beside him, but they didn’t sleep together every night. Chaotic schedules often kept them apart.

He scrunched her pillow close to him, her scent still on the pillowcase, and sighed.

He missed her.


	4. Jewels Of The Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boston Museum Of Fine Arts Ball is a glittering success.

  
_Jewels glitter,_  
 _Catching the light._  
 _Jewels sparkle,_  
 _Dazzling and bright._

_Jewels of the mind,_  
 _Are like fine wine,_  
 _Jewels of the mind,_  
 _Are things so fine._  


  


**Athena**   
**Amazon Philosopher**   
**"Jewels Of Great Price"**   
**336 B.C.E.**

The Boston Museum Of Fine Arts Ball was a glittering affair. The polished halls were decorated with the Museum’s artworks, the Amazon exhibit hall the dazzling jewel in the crown.

There were would-be higher-profile glitterati in New York, Washington, and Los Angeles, but Boston prided itself on Old Money, intellectuals, and arts of the fine persuasion. Politicians did mix in, but politics was as popular a sport as the Patriots and Red Sox in Boston, so they were part of the package.

Diana smiled at Medea before they made their grand entrance. Medea was truly magnificent in a long, flowing, white gown, gold bands around her upper arms and gold-and-emerald necklace glittering between her breasts. A matching tiara sparkled in her chestnut hair. 

Diana’s gown was also white and chiton-fashion. Her iron bracelets sheathed in gold, she wore a sapphire-and-gold necklace and a matching filigreed tiara and dangling earrings. Gold sandals were on her feet as she readied to stride forward, glancing back down the corridor.

Medea smirked, then looked disgusted as Diana’s face lit up and Steve hurried forward, looking crisp and handsome in his dress blues. He clasped Diana’s hand and kissed her.

“Sorry I’m late, Angel. The traffic in this city can drive you crazy!”

Diana smiled, her earrings swinging back-and-forth as she looked him up-and-down, admiration in her eyes that matched his gaze. “How well I know it!” As Diana Prince, she couldn’t ride the air currents. She curled her arm around Steve’s in the classic ‘taking-his-arm’ pose.

Steve glanced at Medea, whose rigid disapproval kept him from offering to escort her in as well. Diana gently squeezed his arm and he smiled at her.

Jamie spotted them and hurried over. “I’ll announce you.” He signaled the chamber trio, who abruptly stopped playing. “Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Wonder Woman, Crown Princess of the Amazons, and Medea, Warrior Supreme, escorted by Major Steven Trevor, United States Air Force!” 

There was celebratory applause as the glitterati were awed by the Amazons’ beauty. Diana saw some appreciative looks thrown Steve’s way, too. Proud of her beautiful escort, she smiled and felt regal, Steve’s loving presence close beside her.

They mingled, Diana smoothing the way for Medea.

As she talked with the guests, impressed by the intellectual curiosity they exhibited, she remembered the previous evening at her apartment. Diana Prince’s neighbors were accustomed to occasional appearances by the Amazon. The apartment was small but had a guest bedroom that had kept awkwardness at bay.

Diana was more than satisfied with her sex life, though she occasionally missed womanly sex. She knew that Steve sometimes missed the scent of a man on him in bed, but neither one had discussed doing anything about it. Perhaps they never would, but until they did talk about other lovers, Diana wasn’t about to sleep with her ex-lover.

Medea was surprisingly charming, enchanting the women and mostly hiding her contempt for the men. Her Amazonian proportions were giving her personality even more power than normal, and Medea was nothing if not forceful.

“Princess, how nice to see you.”

“Selina!” Genuine warmth lit Diana’s eyes.

Selina Kyle was dressed in a black sequined dress, an emerald choker at her throat. Her dark hair was upswept and held with an emerald half-moon clip.

“Steve, dear, glad to see you.”

“Hello, Selina.” Appreciation sparkled in his eyes, matching Diana’s own look of approval.

“You are far from Gotham,” Diana said.

“Oh, it’s not that far as the Bat flies.”

“Or Superman?”

“Either one could work.” Selina smirked. “They _are_ inseparable, after all.”

The observation was said with no malice. In fact, affection laced her voice.

“How do you find the exhibit, Selina?”

“Quite grand.” Selina looked over the room with an expert eye. “While I am most fond of the jewelry, I find myself rather taken by the other objects as well, and the story they tell.” Green eyes sparkled. “I find women’s history to be most enlightening.” Selina moved closer to Diana. “The Canary sends her regards.”

“Thank you.”

Selina glided away, sensuousness in her every move.

“Whew,” Steve breathed.

Diana laughed. “I agree.” Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at Steve. “If Bruce was not so…distracted…by another brunette, there might be a Selina/Bruce hook-up.” 

“Hmm, you’re picking up the lingo more every day, Angel.”

Diana smiled, slipping an arm around his waist. A little sigh of happiness escaped Steve.

Eventually they drifted apart, but were very much aware of each other’s presence elsewhere in the room.

“Your people’s exhibit is quite enlightening, Wonder Woman.”

The speaker was a middle-aged man dressed in a dark suit, not tuxedo, his graying hair pulled back into a ponytail. He stroked his mustache and beard, brown eyes sharp behind his spectacles. He held out his other hand.

“Professor Ezra Stone.” Diana shook his hand. “Northeastern University.”

“Hello, Professor. Thank you.”

“I see it’s a mix of ancient and contemporary objects.”

“Yes, we thought it might tell the story better.”

“So you don’t find it unsettling here?”

“Here at the Museum?”

“No, I meant America.”

“Oh. Well, it certainly is different.”

“Sorry you have to put up with a patriarchal society such as ours.”

“It could be improved upon greatly, but every society has its flaws.”

Stone picked up a champagne flute from a passing waiter. “It doesn’t bother you that women are so terribly oppressed?”

“Of course it does.”

“Yet you date a member of the oppressor sex?”

Irritation flared in Diana. What did this man mean, being so presumptuous?

“I thought your people were disdainful of men.”

“I would say with good reason, Professor.”

Stone sighed. “Sadly, yes.” His gaze traveled to Steve, talking to Selina at the buffet table. Her body almost seemed to wind around him, and for a moment, Diana felt jealous, then she nearly laughed. Selina was one of the most sexual beings that Diana knew. She was that way with nearly everyone.

“Does it bother you that your boyfriend is part of the military caste?”

“Hardly, Professor.” Diana accepted a flute from a waiter. “I am, after all, a Warrior myself.”

Stone frowned. “I thought you were a bringer of peace.”

“I am, Professor. I am also a bringer of war. Peace can only be advocated from a position of strength. If the Amazons were not strong, we would be overrun, and then where would peace be?”

Stone blinked owlishly. “I suppose. But, truly, Princess, you can’t approve of the U.S. military and its abominable culture.” The brown eyes narrowed. “You are aware of ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell’, aren’t you? Blatant discrimination against gays, a civil rights violation that the military champions with virulent bigotry. They wouldn’t allow you Amazons to serve.”

Diana thought of Steve’s past with Hal and knew that both had courted disaster, and how unfair it was.

“I find that particular regulation to be obscene,” she said. “Unfortunately, much of the American public supports it. Hate is no stranger to this country or any other.”

“What about yours?”

Diana thought about the hate her sisters held for the gender who had enslaved them.

“We are not free of such an emotion.”

A smug look crossed Stone’s face.

Diana had had enough of this conversation. “Excuse me, Professor.” She walked away, sipping her champagne.

“Wonder Woman!” Diana turned. “I wanted to ask you about Alexander the Great.”

The speaker was a handsome woman of about forty, her lemon-blond hair curled stylishly around her face, her shimmering green gown belted by gold. Gold bracelets jangled on her arms as she sipped her champagne.

“Alexander?”

“Yes.” She held out her hand. “Professor Alexandria Wayne, Harvard.”

“Pleased to meet you, Professor.” Diana shook her hand, then cocked her head. “Wayne?”

“Yes.” Teeth gleamed. “And, yes, I’m related to the Prince.”

Diana laughed. “Excellent. Now, what about Alexander?”

“Was your mother acquainted with him?”

“Yes. She was quite taken with him, though it was more of one sovereign respecting another. He was as charming as the texts describe.”

“Fascinating.” She signaled a waiter. “Was it true that not only was he a great warrior, but statesman as well?”

“Yes. He was astonishingly enlightened for his time in the treatment of conquered peoples, though of course there was barbarism committed by his army, as is the case with all armies.”

Alexandria tilted her head as she took a fresh flute from the waiter. “I suppose rape of captive women was allowed?”

“In the heat of battle, I am sure it was, but female prisoners were treated with respect once the fighting was over. The mother of the defeated Persian King, Darius, was treated with utmost respect by Alexander.”

“And was it true about him and Hephaestion?”

Diana smiled. “Quite true.”

A gleam lit Alexandria’s eyes. “What a work of art was ancient man, hmm?”

Diana smiled, her eyes drifting to where Steve stood. 

He and Jamie were admiring the Chalice, speaking in low, easy tones. Jamie was an old and treasured friend, and it showed in their comfort with each other.

Diana thought of Stone’s words. She did hate the homophobic regulation, but it was little different from other discriminatory anti-gay laws of the land in certain states. She had spoken out against homophobia, hoping that the Amazon example of same-sex love would change some people’s minds.

She noticed Jamie’s hand hovering close to Steve’s hip, her eyebrow lifting. Well, Steve never claimed to have had only just one lover before her. She and Alexandria parted and she drifted over to her lover.

“It’s a beautiful object,” Steve said.

“One of the finest we’ve had on exhibit.” Jamie hesitated. “It’s a little difficult for me to wrap my mind around these being actual Goddesses.”

Steve laughed. “It’s that childhood religious training. Even as a lapsed Catholic, you still have Catholic guilt.”

Jamie grinned. “I guess you’re right. I do feel guilty about believing in Pagan Goddesses.”

“I don’t worry too much about it. I figure with a world full of Amazons and Supermen, Goddesses aren’t that far a stretch.”

Diana came up to Steve and slipped her hand in his. He looked down with a delighted smile.

“Hey, Angel.”

“Hey.”

“We were just admiring Hera’s Chalice.”

“I see.”

Steve’s profile was awe-tinged as he gazed upon the Chalice. Diana squeezed his hand and he smiled again.

Diana gazed upon the Chalice with her fingers entwined with her lover’s. The evening was sparkling with jewels and beauty, not the least of which was intellectual discourse. She had been irritated by Ezra Stone, but liked parrying of the verbal variety, and Alexandria Wayne had been interesting.

She looked at Steve, a mischievous smile curving her lips.

“I don’t just love you for your body, you know.”

He looked at her with a quizzical smile. “Oh?”

She smiled into sapphire eyes. “Good conversation is stimulating, too.”

He chuckled. “I count myself lucky that I can provide food for both body and soul, then.”

“Oh, yes.” She winked.

& & & & & &

Diana noticed Laura mingling with the crowd, dressed in a dark-blue gown and diamond necklace and bracelet. She guessed that the jewelry was fake, because Laura could not afford the real thing on a security guard’s salary.

Laura saw her and smiled, Diana answering with one of her own.

They met up be a statue of an Amazon in full battle dress.

“Everything all right?” Diana murmured.

“So far.” Laura watched a laughing group by one of the jewelry cases. “Everyone is very impressed by Hera’s Chalice.”

“Understandable.”

Laura grinned. “Have no worries, Princess. We’ve got a good crew here.” Wistfully she watched a young woman her age glide by with real diamonds glittering at her throat. “Must be nice to have money.” Jamie beckoned to her. “Excuse me.”

Medea strode toward Diana. “Hola, Princess!”

“Hola, Sister!”

“Have you had enough of these Man’s World citizens for one evening?” 

Diana noticed Ezra Stone haranguing a middle-aged woman. “Verily, Sister. Let me find Steve and bid him goodnight.”

Diana ignored Medea’s impatient look and swept the room with her gaze. Spotting blond hair in a sea of dark heads, she hurried over and gently extricated him from the crowd.

“What is it, Angel?”

“Time to bid you goodnight, Beloved.”

Eyes sparkling, Steve kissed her. “Goodnight, my love,” he whispered.

Diana smiled, then slipped away to join Medea out into the cool night.


	5. Old Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amazon exhibit opens to the public, and Steve makes a security check.

  
_Old flames_   
_Fuel the fire_   
_Of desire._   


  


**Aaron V. Rogers**   
**"Love Not Lost, But Regretted"**   
**1973 C.E.**

Steve was impressed with the crowds waiting to get into the exhibit. He avoided the front entrance and went through a side door that led to Jamie’s office.

“Hey, Steve! What’s up?”

“Hi, Jamie. I’d just like to check on a few things.”

“What, my security isn’t good enough for you?” Jamie winked.

“I just…” Steve blushed.

“Oh, just want to be extra-certain for your Angel.”

Steve smiled. “Yes.”

Jamie laughed, “Oh, babe, you’ve got it bad.” At Steve’s nervous look around, Jamie said, “Relax, this office is soundproof.” Sympathy shone in sky-blue eyes. “I know your bisexuality can’t be known, considering your employer.”

Steve felt the old ambivalence: he loved being a test pilot and was happy to serve his country, but he felt like a hypocrite sometimes.

_Serving a country that would despise me if they knew I’ve slept with men, and the military I serve would kick me out, decorated pilot or not._

“Thanks, Jamie.”

“No problem.” Jamie headed for the door. “Now, you needn’t worry about outing me. I work in the art world! It’s practically required.” 

Steve laughed as he followed his friend out into the hall. “I’d say you’re right.”

“Mmm, and that Selina Kyle…what a woman!”

“She is that.”

“She’s…she’s…”

“I know.”

They both grinned, acknowledging Selina’s incredible sexuality.

They stopped at the monitor room, Steve going over camera security once more. He saw the rapt faces of the exhibit-goers and was pleased.

“It’s a record attendance so far.” Jamie watched the crowd. “Tell your Princess it’s a success.”

“She’ll be delighted.”

“Can you stay for lunch?”

“Love to.” 

They left the monitor room.

“I’m meeting artist Don Hegler. Speaking of old flames…” Jamie winked.

Steve was intrigued. Don Hegler was one of the hottest artists in Manhattan right now.

“What, he’s slumming in Boston?”

Jamie laughed. “He’s setting up a show with us. It’ll debut after the Amazon exhibit is done.”

The café was nearly empty as it was still early. Steve easily noticed the slender young man sitting at the corner table.

It was hard not to notice him. Dark-blond hair curled around his face, cheekbones prominent and lips pouty. As they approached, Steve saw how fine the man’s hands were, artist’s hands with a delicate touch. 

But the most stunning feature were his eyes as Don looked up, leaf-green color shimmering in the sunlight streaming down from the skylight.

_How did Jamie let **this** one get away?_

“Ah, you must be Major Trevor.” Don stood up, holding out his hand.

Steve shook hands. “You’re right.”

He and Jamie sat at the table.

“Donnie, Steve thinks you’re slumming.”

Don laughed. “A little. Boston’s interesting but not as up-to-the-minute.”

“Jamie says you’re setting up a show.” Steve sipped from his water glass.

“Yeah, a show of my latest sculpture right after your Amazon’s exhibit.”

Steve felt a jolt of pride. While Diana was no man’s, she was his Beloved, and that counted.

“Beautiful woman. I can appreciate her beauty without going ga-ga over it like a straight.” He winked. “Right, Jamie dear?”

Jamie laughed. “Right, luv.”

Steve envied them their freedom. He could never openly speak of past lovers like Jamie and Hal except as ‘old friends’.

“What do you think of this exhibit?” Jamie asked.

“Stunning. Preserved and historic.” Don waved his hand. “The Greeks worshipped beauty. I see the Amazons do as well.”

“The arts are very important to them.” Steve closed the menu.

“Does that mean the arts of war as well?”

“I suppose. Io, their blacksmith, forges exceptional weaponry.”

“Pretty ironic for a race that counts Aphrodite as their patron.”

“Athena is also their patron.”

The waitress came over and they ordered. After she left Don said, “Touche.” He drank lemon water and said, “Is it exciting or exhausting to be an Amazon’s boyfriend?”

“A little of both,” Steve said with a laugh. 

“Jamie tells me you grew up together.”

“We were. Practically twins.”

Don laughed. “Yeah, you resemble twins. Bookends.”

Something in Don’s tone made Steve nervous. Did he know…?

“Relax, Major. I don’t out people. I figure your own conscience must eat away at you, serving a homophobic institution.”

“Donnie…”

Don waved a hand. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Major.”

Steve doubted that, relieved from making a comment by the waitress bringing their food.

As they ate, Don regaled them with tales of the rich and famous, then said, “Security must be state-of-the-art around here.”

Jamie replied, “It is. I’ll give you a tour after lunch.”

“Good.” Don sipped his wine. “My agent is always harping on security.”

“Marv is always worrying about something.”

“True.” Don signaled for more wine. “I suppose that’s not a problem for the current show.”

“Why not?” Steve asked curiously.

“I saw the picture of that Amazon bodyguard Wonder Woman has. She looks like she could cheerfully chop your balls off.”

“Right on both counts,” Steve said ruefully.

Don smirked. “I doubt many crooks would want to go up against her.”

“Gentlemen, be glad that the Amazons are on our side.”

Steve’s companions laughed.

When lunch was over, Steve was escorted out while Don went to wait in Jamie’s office.

“What happened to break you two up?” Steve asked.

“Oh, you never stay hooked up to an artist for long. They’re all more than a little nuts.”

Steve grinned. “Try military types.”

“I did, once upon a time.”

Steve remembered the pain of their break-up. “Two different worlds, Jamie-luv.”

Jamie squeezed his hand. “I know.”

They threaded their way through the crowded lobby, and out on the steps a teenaged girl said, “Hey! It’s Wonder Woman’s boyfriend!”

“See, I’m just the escort,” Steve grinned.

“Oh, sure,” said Jamie as autograph-seekers descended.

& & & & & &

The exhibit continued to set records and was universally-praised, a smashing success.

Until Hera’s Chalice was stolen.


	6. The Crown Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the robbery, Diana comes up with a way to save the Amazon exhibit.

  
_She sparkles_   
_In the morning light_   
_Like a Crown Jewel_   
_In a Tiara_   
_Of Gold._   


  


**Sappho?**   
**630-570 B.C.E.**

Steve had a headache, and it was only seven o’clock in the morning. His footsteps echoed in the silence as he hurried to the Amazon exhibit hall.

_Damn, I hope Medea isn’t here. Her hatred of anyone with a ‘Y’ chromosome will be doubled now._

He saw Jamie in conference with several of his security guards. “Steve!” Jamie hurried over to his old friend. “Man, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry for _you,_ old buddy. The museum’s going to lose a lot of revenue.”

“And so is Wonder Woman’s charity.”

“Jamie, how the hell did this happen? I thought that…”

A loud voice echoed down the hall, and both men winced. Medea burst into the room, followed closely by Wonder Woman. 

“Incompetent idiots!” Medea thundered. “How we ever allowed a sacred Amazon treasure to be put into heathen hands is beyond me! Stupid, arrogant, male…!”

“Medea, please.” Diana’s voice was gentle but firm. Medea backed off, glowering. “How did this happen, Jamie?”

“We’re going to review the security tapes…”

Steve’s cellphone rang. He flipped it open. “Trevor here.”

_“Hello, Steve.”_

“Selina!” Diana’s interest piqued as she drew closer. “What can I do for you?”

_“I didn’t do it.”_

Steve laughed. “Good to know.”

_“I’ll keep my ear to the ground. Gotham fences usually get the big scores, though I doubt the Chalice will be fenced. Private collector, most likely.”_

Steve noticed one of the glass cases broken and empty. “They also took several other artifacts.”

_“Which cases?”_

“One. Closest to the Chalice. I’ll send you a list.”

 _“No need. I never forget a piece of jewelry or thing of beauty.”_ Her voice purred and Steve blushed. _“Tell Diana I said hello.”_

“Your cat’s-eyes are excellent, Selina.”

A trill of laughter. _“Not exactly. Where one of you is, the other isn’t too far away.”_

Pleased, Steve said goodbye, and Selina hung up.

“She’ll keep an eye on Gotham fences for us.”

Diana nodded. “She is the best contact to have in this case.”

“Let’s go look at the security tapes.”

Jamie led them to the security booth. A young, bespectacled man was waiting.

“Cal has been running last night’s tapes. Cue it up, Cal.”

“But…”

“C’mon.”

Cal hit a button and the view of the exhibit hall went blank.

“What…?” Jamie groaned. “What happened, Cal?”

“It was erased, sir.”

Steve and Diana exchanged glances.

“The police are gonna love this.” Jamie looked ill.

Steve patted him on the back. “Let’s check out the hall again.”

& & & & & &

The police arrived. Detective Al O’Callahan was a tall, well-muscled man with bright blue eyes and sharp tongue. He wore a gray trenchcoat and matching fedora, the old-fashioned look good on him.

“What about the alarms?”

“The code was punched in and deactivated the system.”

A sandy eyebrow lifted up. “Mr. O’Reilly, we’re going to have to interview every member of your staff.” He glanced at Steve. “You, too, Major.” Steve nodded. “All right, let’s get started. Major, this way.”

Diana squeezed his hand and Steve smiled at her. “Let’s go, Detective.”

Cal led O’Callahan and Steve to a conference room, closing the door behind him as he left.

“Why me first Detective?” Steve asked as he sat down.

“You were liaison officer for this exhibit. Besides, sometimes an outsider’s perspective is helpful. Let’s go over the security.” 

Steve told O’Callahan all he knew. “I don’t know who was assigned last night. You’d have to ask Jamie that.”

“You’re old friends, aren’t you?”

“Very old.”

O’Callahan leaned back. “You do know it’s an inside job.”

“It certainly could be.”

“Your friend could be in on it.”

“He _could_ be, but Jamie would never be part of such a thing.” 

“So you would think, but of course you’re biased.”

“Yes, but I’d recommend that you look into the rest of the staff.”

“Oh, we will.”

& & & & & &

Steve said goodbye to a worried Jamie, and he and Diana left the museum.

“Where’s Medea?”

“I sent her back home. She is contacting Mother.”

Steve squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry, Angel.”

Diana squeezed back. “It is not your fault, my darling.”

“Jamie was very upset that you’re going to lose the charity funding.”

“Hmm, perhaps not.” Diana turned around, tugging Steve. “Let us go back and see Jamie again.”

& & & & & &

The crowds were even greater now, stretching out for blocks. Diana smiled at Steve, who approached her as she sat the table in front of the empty platform where Hera’s Chalice had once reposed.

“Angel, you’re more of a draw then the Chalice.”

Diana laughed. “I certainly hope so!”

Steve kissed her and whispered, “You probably saved Jamie’s job.”

“My pleasure, Beloved.” Diana had a set of pens spread out before her and a set of glossy photographs with her posed beside the Chalice.

Laura McKinney called, “”We’re going to open the exhibit, Wonder Woman.”

Diana nodded.

The crowds were excited but respectful. After receiving their autographs, they moved off to view the exhibit.

Steve spoke to Laura as Diana made pleasantries with each person. Diana glanced from time-to-time at the two of them.

It amused her that Steve fit in so perfectly with her people’s beautiful _objets d’art._

 _From the very first, he has been a work of art._ She smiled and signed. _Warm flesh, not marble, but beautiful just the same._

The sunlight streamed in through tall stained-glass windows, surrounding Steve with a halo of rainbow as he moved his head. 

Medea stalked in, people stunned at her presence. She went directly to Diana.

“Princess, what are you doing?”

“Signing autographs.”

“It is beneath you! Signing for children is one thing, but…”

“But what, Medea?” Diana’s loose bracelets she wore over her Amazon ones jangled as she pushed back a strand of hair from her eyes. Dressed in a Greek chiton and heavy gold jewelry, she fit in perfectly.

“Princess…”

“I do it for the charity. The woman’s shelters are in need of funding.”

“Yes, because so many male pigs beat their women.” Medea snorted. “Nothing changes even after thousands of years.”

Diana said nothing. Medea did speak the truth, after all. She recalled the women she had met in those shelters, battered souls caused by their so-called loved ones.

“Medea, we come to this world to make it better. Speak first with love, then with hostility if we must.”

Medea rested her hand on her sword. “I prefer hostility first.”

Diana laughed. “So be it.” She motioned to Laura to start sending the patrons again. “We shall speak further tonight.”

As Steve approached, Medea bowed and left.

“Everything all right, Angel?”

“Yes.”

He looked around and then his gaze settled on hers with gentle love. “It looks as if the Crown Princess is the Crown Jewel of this exhibit.” 

Diana’s eyes sparkled. “Thank you, my darling.” Love shone from her eyes with the same gentle affection.

He smiled, then said in a serious tone, “We need to speak. Dinner tonight?”

“I’ll call you when I’m free.”

Steve bent down and kissed her, the patrons grinning. He winked and walked away, Diana aware of admiring glances thrown his way. Pride infused her smile as she greeted the next patron.

& & & & & &

Diana and Steve sat at their favorite table in _Rossetti’s_ in the North End. They had a lot of favorite places around town: _O’Doul’s,_ a pub in South Boston; _Laurel Leaves_ , a Greek restaurant downtown; _Roman Holiday_ , a pizza parlor here in the North, and _Pier 59_ , a seafood place down by the harbor.

“How’s the hand?”

Diana wiggled her fingers. “Still fine.”

Steve winked. “Glad to hear it.”

Diana smiled serenely.

Steve drank his wine and sighed. “Detective O’Callahan is checking out all avenues, but I have to agree with him that it looks like an inside job.”

“So he suspects Jamie?”

Steve nodded as he dipped a piece of warm bread into a dish of olive oil. “I’m a suspect, too.”

“I think I can say you are off my list.”

Steve chuckled. “Thank you for the vote of confidence.”

Diana’s eyes sparkled. She speared a ziti and ate, enjoying the crushed red pepper sauce. “Do you have any ideas as to suspects?”

“If it’s an inside job, Security and IT come to mind immediately, but there are other people involved: the other staffs, such as curators, support staff, and the like.”

“Do you have any clues?”

“Not right now.” Steve sighed. He pushed his wineglass around. “I miss you.” 

Diana smiled. “I miss you, too, Beloved.” Her hand slipped across the table and their fingers entwined. “Medea would have gone home after a week. There was no need of her to stay for the weeks that the exhibit was scheduled, but now…” She sighed. “…she of course wishes to search.”

“Well, then, that gives me more incentive to find the Chalice.”

Steve squeezed Diana’s hand and smiled, her gentle laughter a balm to his soul.


	7. Food Of The Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search is on for Hera’s Chalice, and Diana introduces Medea to the Food of the Gods. ;)

  
_The soul requires food,_  
 _Just like the body._

_Perhaps love_  
 _Is the soul’s food._  


  


**Elysia**   
**"Laurel Leaves**   
**And Other**   
**Amazonian Poems"**   
**326 B.C.E.**

“Thanks, Etta.”

Etta nodded and asked, “Do you have any clues, Steve?”

Steve tapped the folder on his desk. “I have the names of the night shift here. It’s a start.”

Etta closed the door behind her, leaving Steve in the quiet of his office. He began flipping pages and stopped at the sign-in sheet for the night. 

Steve scanned the list…then stopped.

A few minutes later, he picked up the phone.

& & & & & &

“Steve, you sounded so urgent.” Jamie stood up as Steve entered his office.

“Your sign-up sheet for the night of the robbery: Don Hegler was on it.”

“Yes, Donnie was here to discuss the set-up for his show.” Jamie’s smile faltered. “You don’t…surely you don’t suspect him!”

“You showed him the security system.”

“Yes, but, he’s an artist! A successful one, in fact. Why steal when he could just sell a sculpture?”

“A private collector would pay millions for the precious object that was stolen.”

“But…Stevie…he would never do such a thing!”

“Why, Jamie? Because you slept with him?” Steve asked gently.

Jamie looked flustered, then crestfallen. “I don’t want to believe it.”

“I’m sure the police will thoroughly investigate, but you have to be prepared for the worst.” Steve put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

Jamie nodded. He looked up, a small smile on his face. Steve brushed his lips against Jamie’s cheek, and their foreheads touched as Steve drew him close.

“No matter what, I’ll have your back, Jamie,” Steve whispered.

“I know.” Jamie rested a hand on Steve’s hip.

Neither one saw Medea out in the hall.

& & & & & &

Medea stalked out to Diana, who was preparing for the day’s opening.

“What is it, my friend?”

“Your blond… _paramou_ …is kissing that incompetent Security Chief.”

“Ah. No doubt reassuring Jamie.”

Medea blinked. “Surely you are not that naive, Princess!”

“Naïve? About two old lovers kissing? Our people know the easy ways of lovers, old and new.” Diana adjusted her gold circlet.

“But you know this culture! Men possessive, yet catting around!”

“Steve and I never talked about an exclusive bond.”

“Then he should not be…”

“Medea, please. Steve is not ‘cheating’ on me.”

“That’s right, I’m not.” Steve walked in and took Diana’s outstretched hand, entwining their fingers. “I kissed Jamie, my love. A kiss that old lovers use.” His eyes held Diana’s. “Nothing more.”

“You do not have to explain…”

“Of course I do.” Steve turned to Medea. “Your concern for Diana is admirable.”

Medea bristled but read the warning in Diana’s eyes. “Princess,” she said stiffly, saluting and stalking out.

“I am sorry, Steve.”

“Don’t be. If I was cheating, you would have a right to know.”

Diana touched his face. “Truly, I am blessed.”

Steve blushed and put his hand over hers. “I’m not perfect, Angel. Far from it.”

“I do not seek perfection, Beloved. Just the other half of my soul.”

Diana was delighted at the second blush, then they slipped apart after a kiss.

Diana settled at the table and Steve left, the Amazon nodding to Laura, who opened the exhibit.

& & & & & &

Diana spent two hours signing autographs. As she took a break, drinking pure spring water that Jamie had seen she received, she spoke to Laura. They were in the guards’ break room, and Diana asked, “Do you enjoy your job?”

“Very much. Of course, the pay could be better, but I like being surrounded by art instead of some corporate entity.” Laura picked up a tablet from the table. “Besides, it’s perfect for me. I’m hoping to go to art school someday.”

Diana was impressed by the drawing of an Amazon statue. “You have an eye for beauty.” 

“So do you, Princess.”

Diana smiled. “I admire your strength and tenacity.”

Laura laughed. “Your Amazon friend called me a ‘stripling’.”

Diana smiled. “Medea is straightforward. Blunt, I believe is the term.”

“That she is!” Laura’s brown eyes sparkled. “She doesn’t much like men.”

“No. But judge her not too harshly. Amazon history is…not always pleasant.”

Laura’s eyes widened slightly but she nodded.

Diana sipped her water. The outside would didn’t know of the enslavement of the Amazons centuries ago except for a handful: Steve, certain members of the JLA, Etta.

Medea’s anger…Diana could understand its source. She just wished that her old friend could stop being so furious, at least some of the time. 

“Did you say you were planning a new career?” 

Laura nodded. “I’m going to get a degree in Art History. That’s why I’m working Security here. I’ve already made some invaluable contacts.”

“Excellent.” Diana set down her water bottle. “Back to the show.”

& & & & & &

Steve and Diana entered _Pier 59,_ Steve spotting Jamie at a table by the window overlooking the harbor. Steve frowned. Don Hegler and another man were talking animatedly with him.

Heads turned at the sight of Wonder Woman, but Steve was so accustomed to this that he barely noticed. Jamie seemed upset.

Once at the table Steve was certain that Jamie was distressed.

“Steve, hello! Wonder Woman, please, have a seat.”

Steve took a chair from another table and sat at the end, Diana sitting beside Jamie.

“Steve, Wonder Woman, this is Marvin Roth, Don’s agent. Wonder Woman, this is Don Hegler, artist extraordinaire.”

Don smiled. “A pleasure, Princess.”

“Yes, Mr. Hegler, as it is for me.” She shook hands with Don. “I admire your work. Very Grecian-style.”

“Thank you.” He sighed. “Apparently my love of ancient objects has gotten me into trouble.”

“The police consider him a suspect!” huffed Marv, who pushed his glasses up his nose. In contrast to his casually-dressed client, he wore a gray suit and tie, graying hair combed back.

“If it makes you feel any better, Mr. Roth, Wonder Woman and I are considered suspects as well,” Steve said.

“Wonder Woman?” Don was astonished.

“Yes, even me,” Diana said with a smile.

“But the Chalice is your object.”

“No matter. The police have to look at everyone.” 

“Stupid waste of time, if you ask me.” Marv’s eyes narrowed. “Wasn’t that jewel thief, Selina Kyle, at the reception?”

“She’s reformed,” Steve said.

“Ha! Once a thief, always a thief!”

“For some, perhaps, but Selina works with the law now, not against it.” Diana looked up as the waitress approached.

After giving their orders, conversation resumed.

“She works with that vigilante,” Marv complained.

“Batman? Yes, on occasion. Robin’s his steady partner, though, and Batgirl works with both on occasion. Selina likes her independence.”

Discussion turned to Don’s exhibit, and Steve casually observed him. He certainly did not seem nervous or uncertain, but then, a smooth thief would not.

Jamie was the most nervous one at the table. If Steve did not know better, his old friend could be pegged as the most likely suspect. 

For a second, doubt crept into his mind, but he quickly vanquished it. Jamie O’Reilly was innocent.

He would bet his life on it.

& & & & & &

Diana entered her apartment, glad to see Medea reading on the couch.

Restless by nature, the Amazon usually spent her free time walking through Boston’s parks. Her presence on city streets had caused quite a stir, but few dared approach her.

“Princess!” Medea slammed her book shut. “Any news?”

Diana shook her head. “Patience, Sister. We will find Hera’s gift.”

“I hope so.” Medea scowled. “The son-of-a-sea-serpent who stole our sacred object will pay.” 

“Verily, Sister.”

“What are our clues, Princess?”

The Amazons discussed all angles, and slipped into easy conversation of home.

The clock struck midnight, Diana looking at it with surprise.

“I am hungry!” Medea declared. “I know you already partook…”

Diana laughed. “That was hours ago, and an Amazon has appetites!” Her eyes lit up. “Let us get pizza!”

“Pizza?”

“Food of the Gods, my friend.” Diana grabbed her cellphone. “What toppings do you want?”

“What would go well on this…pizza?”

“Olives, tomatoes, broccoli, chicken…”

“I bow to your knowledge, Princess.”

A half hour later, the delivery boy was astonished to see Wonder Woman answer the door and numbly took the tip.

“It smells interesting,” Medea said as Diana closed the door.

“Do not fight it, Medea. Embrace this culture. Or at least its pizza.”

Medea took a bite. Grudgingly she said, “It will do.”

Diana laughed and took a slice.

The pizza slices rapidly disappeared and Medea leaned forward.

“Food for the Gods, indeed, Diana. And now let us honor them in the ways of love.”

“Medea,” Diana said gently, “I have a mate.”

Medea scoffed. “What of it? Love is not for two people only, as Aphrodite says. Besides, it is not a _real_ mating.” 

“You sound like the homophobes in this world, Medea. They consider marriage between two women or two men to not be ‘real’.”

Medea took the last slice of pizza. “Two women together is the ideal, of course. I do not care what two men do together. Silly creatures.”

“And a man and a woman?”

“Irrelevant.”

“Medea…”

“Princess, are you sure you are exclusive with this man?”

“We are for now.”

“How can you trust a man?”

“I can trust this one.”

“Oh, well. Is it not a Man’s World saying that woman needs a man like a fish needs a bicycle?”

“Steve would look fine in a silvery fish tail.”

“Perhaps your merman will solve the case, eh?” Medea snorted.

“Medea…”

“Princess, we should scrutinize these museum people more closely. I shall accompany you tomorrow.” Medea stood. “Goodnight.” She went to her room.

Diana sighed as she cleaned up.

& & & & & &

The next day as Diana prepared for the exhibit to open, Medea stalked down the office corridor, nodding to the astonished secretary, and walked into Jamie’s office without knocking. A surprised Jamie stood.

“Medea, may I help you?”

“Are you endeavoring to locate the Chalice?”

“Of course.”

“How much of a leader are you to have traitors working for you?”

“Medea, I…”

“Silence!” Medea’s eyes narrowed. “You were entrusted with a holy object, James O’Reilly. Be thankful my Princess has a compassionate heart or I would show you what I think of incompetent men.”

Medea stalked out, barely restraining her fury. She slowed down as she approached the exhibit room, smiling at Diana.

“I will see you tonight, Princess.”

Medea walked out into the sunlight, heading for one of the parks in the Emerald Necklace.

Walking in the fresh air always helped. She sorely missed the wide-open spaces of Paradise Island. The close buildings of the city hemmed her in. She ate up ground with long strides, letting her anger fuel her.

Queen Hippolyta had been understanding, but Medea felt that she had failed her.

And Diana? The Queen’s daughter was far too trusting. She was besotted with her blond strumpet.

Medea was no fool. While she had no use for male beauty, she was aware that Steve Trevor possessed quite a bit of it. Easy to see why the Princess liked to keep him in her bed for aesthetic purposes alone, though Medea refused to think about what they did in the royal bed.

Sex with a _man_ …it made Medea’s stomach curdle. She frowned, memories crowding in on her and she resolutely pushed them away, her hand clutching and unclutching the hilt of her sword.

& & & & & &

Laura ground out the cigarette in the dirt. She really should quit.

She looked up and saw Medea striding toward her. The statuesque Amazon never failed to impress.

“Hola, Medea!” Laura said with a twinkle.

“Hola, Laura!” Medea stopped and said, “Fill your lungs with fresh air.”

“Uh, yes.” Laura took a deep breath and began coughing.

Medea pounded her on the back. “Truly, Laura, you should avoid these awful cancer sticks.”

“You’re probably right, but I like a smoke…*cough, cough*…now and again.”

Medea lifted her eyebrows but said nothing.

“You’re here with Wonder Woman?”

“Yes.”

“Have you heard anything?”

“No. Most frustrating.”

“It wasn’t even an abnormal night. In fact, pretty ordinary.” Laura coughed again. “Jamie was meeting Don Hegler, and our shifts were covering the museum as always.”

“You or your colleagues heard nothing?”

Laura shook her head. “Nothing but the shout of surprise from Andy, the guard who discovered the theft.”

“Hmm. I should like to speak to this Andy.”

“Sure, he’s going to be on lunch break soon.”

& & & & & &

Medea waited in the small pizza parlor several blocks from the museum. The smell of baking pizzas pleased her. One thing that Man’s World had that she would miss upon returning home was this Food of the Gods, as the Princess had called it.

The door opened, a little bell jingling, and the museum guard walked in. 

Medea stood. “Welcome, Andy.”

“Hello, Ms. Medea.” He shook her hand.

Medea did not correct him. She was not in the habit of correcting Elders.

They sat at the table, Andy removing his cap and revealing thick, white hair. Tall and angular, he was slightly stooped as he leaned forward.

“Ms. Medea, Laura said you wanted to know about the night of the robbery.”

“Yes, I do.”

“I don’t know what I can add. I’ve told the police and Major Trevor everything I know.”

“Tell me, Andy.” Medea smiled. “I hope you like pepperoni.”

& & & & & &

Medea walked around Boston the rest of the day. The more she thought, the angrier she got.

When she returned to Diana’s apartment, the answering machine light was blinking. Medea punched the button.

_“Medea, I’ll be staying at Steve’s place tonight. I will see you in the morning.”_

Medea stood with her hands on her hips.

_Oh, yes, I’ll see you in the morning. Enjoy your night with your blond strumpet._


	8. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The undercurrent of hostility from Medea toward Steve finally explodes.

  
_Rage burns_  
 _And curls around her,_  
 _Like a flow of lava,_  
 _Bubbling and savage._

_Her pain_  
 _Never leaves her._  


  


**Ellen Lazenby**   
**"The Black Widow**   
**Of Wisteria Lane"**   
**2006 C.E.**

It was quiet here in the house as Steve wearily doffed his uniform jacket. Today had been another long day of frustration, very few leads on the missing Chalice. He felt guilt at the robbery and the lack of progress in recovering the Amazon object.

_Great. Hippolyta already hates me and now her symbol of office is stolen under my watch._

Sighing, he started to unbutton his shirt while heading for the bedroom when the doorbell rang. 

He opened the door and smiled. “Angel!”

“Darling!”

Diana leaped into his arms. “I have missed you!”

Steve laughed. “Me, too, Angel, me, too.”

With her arms around his neck, he carried her into the bedroom.

& & & & & &

“Mmm,” Diana purred as she curled up around her love. “I think I had better call Medea and let her know I won’t be home tonight.”

Steve handed her the phone, one arm behind his head as he listened to her leave a message. When she was finished he said, “She won’t like it.”

“I am sure, but so be it.” Diana returned to curling up around Steve, stroking his chest. Fresh bruises were on his arms but he ignored them. After so much time apart he had expected great passion.

_A small price to pay for the nirvana I receive with my fiery Angel._

Diana kissed his chest as she snuggled closer, Steve pulling the sheet to their waists as Diana laid her hand on his chest.

& & & & & &

Medea nearly kicked in the back door, striding in and down the hall. She banged on the closed bedroom door. “Princess! I must see you!” No answer. She flung the door open.

She caught a glimpse of Steve naked to the waist and then Diana lifted her head.

“Medea!” Annoyance laced her voice. “Wait out in the kitchen. I will be out shortly.”

“Princess…”

_“Go!”_

Medea turned and stalked away.

& & & & & &

“Nothing like having an Amazon alarm clock,” Steve said lightly.

“I apologize, my darling.” Diana slipped out of bed.

“Don’t worry about it.” Steve swung his legs off the bed. “I guess you’d better hurry and see what she wants.”

Anger flashed in Diana’s eyes. “She can wait. Let us shower first.”

& & & & & &

Ten minutes later Steve and Diana were dressing, and as soon as Diana was fully clothed she went out to the living room. As Steve finished tucking in his shirt he could hear her angry voice.

“Medea, I asked you to observe this society’s customs. That means not barging into a bedroom without permission!”

“Sorry, Princess.” Steve ran a comb through his wet hair. She definitely did not sound repentant. “I have some interesting information for you on the sacred Chalice.” 

“Speak.”

Interested, Steve appeared in the living room, glad that Medea did not have heat vision, otherwise he would be a pile of ashes on the floor.

Medea turned away from Steve. “James O’Reilly was there the night of the theft. He was meeting with the sculptor, his former lover. From what I have gathered, the evidence strongly suggests that he is guilty…”

“Now wait a minute…!”

Steve put a hand on the Amazon’s arm. Medea swung around and exploded, shoving Steve with such force that he was sent flying into the hall table, his back hitting the sharp corner.

& & & & & &

“Steve!”

Diana flew to his side, anxiously grabbing his arm. Stunned, Steve tried to focus, leaning forward from the table.

“Steve, are you all right?” Diana touched his shoulder. “How is your back?”

“Just a little banged up, Angel.” His voice was strained. “Help me up, please.”

She assisted him to his feet, Steve walking toward Medea with Diana keeping a hand on his arm.

“Medea, I think you’d better leave my home.”

 _“Your_ home?” she sneered. “I thought you shared this dwelling.” Contempt dripped from her voice.

“Leave, Medea.” Diana’s voice was cold.

Medea’s stare was just as icy. “As you wish, Princess.”

The Amazon stalked out of the house.

“Beloved, let me see your back.”

“It’s all right, Angel. I…I’m sorry, darling. She’s an old friend…”

“…who had no right to assault you!” Diana could see the pain in her lover’s eyes. “Steve…”

He took her hands. “You’d better go to her, Angel. She’s pretty riled up.”

Diana bit her lip. “All right, but I will be back.”

She hugged him and quickly went after her fellow Amazon.

& & & & & &

Diana was able to catch up to Medea in mere moments. Her boot heels clicked on the sidewalk and she lunged forward, grabbing the taller Amazon’s arm and pulling her around.

“Medea, you had no right to assault Steve. You could have seriously injured him! His spine…!”

“He had no right to put his filthy hand on me!” Medea twisted out of Diana’s grasp. “How can you _stand_ it, Diana?”

“Stand what?” Confusion was evident on Diana’s face.

“Him _touching_ you, allowing him _inside_ you…!” Disgust contorted her face. “You do not _know_ what it feels like to be _forced_ to allow a man inside your body, _and you seek it out!”_ The fury was incandescent, blazing out of Medea like an exploding sun.

“Medea, I know what you suffered…”

“You know _nothing!_ You know nothing of slavery and degradation and _rape_ , day after day after _day_ without end until you rise up with nothing left to lose. And to think I taught you the arts of love!” Anguish blended with rage.

“I have not forgotten.”

“You have! You use all your skills, what I taught you in love to use with that…that _strumpet!”_

“Strumpet? What do you mean?”

“He has slept with O’Reilly, Hal Jordan, and Goddess-knows-who-else! He is like a whore plying his wares on an Athens street corner! Certainly not worthy of _you!”_

“Medea…” Diana felt the despair curl up around her. So much hate and misunderstanding! “Beloved friend, why do you begrudge me my heart? Steve is my breath, my heart, my sunlight.” Diana allowed the love to fill her. “He is my soul.”

Tears glinted in Medea’s eyes and she turned and walked away.

& & & & & &

The pain radiated in waves from his back. Steve was lucky the corner of the table hadn’t damaged his spine, though it had gouged out a large chunk of flash. He loosened his shirt and reached around, drawing his hand back…covered in blood.

“Damn,” he said softly.

He went to the bathroom and stripped, stepping into the shower. He gritted his teeth against the sting of hot water on mutilated flesh.

As the water cascaded down, he looked at the bruises on his arms, a legacy of the night spent with his Beloved. Since their first time and the shock of her strength, they had learned balance: while she had to restrain her great power, he could love with abandon, carrying her to great heights. They would soar, like Icarus toward the sun.

Medea’s attack had reminded him of his Angel’s gentleness. With a single blow she could hurt him, and yet he knew she never would. Like Superman among humans, she had learned to care for the fragile mortals who surrounded her.

Steve let the water cascade over his body as he closed his eyes and lifted his face.

& & & & & &

Diana found him in the bedroom, sitting on the bed. Uniform pants on, he was bare-chested and barefoot, hair damp from the shower.

“Steve…”

“Hey, Angel. I’m getting ready to go into the office.”

Diana climbed up onto the bed, wincing as she saw Steve’s back. “I am so sorry, Beloved.” She gently touched his shoulder, her other hand hovering over the gash.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Medea was…”

“…hurt badly, wasn’t she?”

Diana sighed. “Very badly. As my mother and sisters were.” 

“I’m so sorry, Angel.” Steve pulled her into a tight embrace. “I’m so glad you didn’t have to suffer like that. I’m so sorry for your mother and sisters.”

“It is not your fault.” Diana’s heart flooded with love.

“I know, but I’m still sorry.”

They kissed, Diana carding her fingers through his hair. They touched foreheads after the kiss ended.

“I need to treat your wound.”

“All right.”

“And then you are going to bed.”

“No.” Steve shook his head. “I can’t take time off while the Chalice is missing.”

“Steve…”

“Sorry, Angel.”

Diana sighed. “My stubborn one.”

Steve grinned.

Diana hopped off the bed, got the proper medical supplies, and began cleaning Steve’s wound. At his hiss of pain, she murmured, “Sorry, love.” 

“S’okay. I _did_ clean it in the shower, you know.”

“You still need disinfecting, and a bandage. Not something you could do for yourself.”

Diana cleaned the wound as quickly as possible, then bandaged it. She noticed the fresh bruises purpling on Steve’s back. Gently her hand caressed the marks.

“Thanks, Angel.” He rose to finish dressing.

“I love you, my darling.”

Steve smiled and drew her into a kiss.

Diana held him tightly.


	9. Good Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gotham contingent makes a discovery.

  
_Great beauty_   
_Should always_   
_Be adored._   


  


**Malcolm Atterby**   
**Art Critic**   
**_The Daily Planet_ **  
**2001 C.E.** ** **

Jewels glittered under the lights of the chandeliers as the guests danced and mingled.

Marcus Haversham enjoyed playing the host, his mansion abundant with good wine, good food, and wealthy company. He was a robust man dressed in white tonight, his thick white hair framing a ruddy face. A man of appetites, but also of refinement, as his taste in art was exquisite.

Bruce and Dick were talking by the buffet table when Selina appeared, dripping in jewels.

“I see the Waynes are well-represented.”

“Hello, Selina.” Bruce touched his champagne flute to hers. “Couldn’t resist a Haversham party, eh?”

“Marcus does throw a good bash.” Selina winked. “He fancies himself a great collector.”

“He does have excellent taste.” Bruce gestured to the Greek statuary by the wall.

“He does love the classical period.” Selina’s emerald eyes glittered.

Bruce’s eyes widened, then a small smile spread over his face.

Dick looked at Marcus, the man holding court by a priceless full-length statue of Apollo. “Looks like some after-party reconnaissance is called for.”

“Absolutely, Dick.” Bruce sipped his champagne.

Selina grinned.

& & & & & &

Three graceful figures stole across the lawn of the Haversham estate, two blending in the moonless night, the third implausibly so.

The curvaceous figure and slender one who was quick and daring leaped up onto the veranda, the slender one trailing ribbons of light for a space of a second, then disappearing into the shadows.

The Bat loomed up behind them, and they entered the old-fashioned drawing room silently.

The trio fanned out, searching each room but unsuccessful. They met back in the drawing room.

“It has to be here!” Robin hissed. “Haversham would want to look at it every day.”

“I agree,” said the Bat softly. “Marcus is not the type to store it away. The reason he stole it in the first place was to enjoy it, not just possess it.”

“A man after my own heart,” Catwoman purred.

Robin grinned while Batman shook his head.

All three heard the voices right away and melted into the shadows.

Marcus Haversham burst into the room, hair awry. He was still wearing his tuxedo, his barrel chest heaving with indignation.

“Honestly, Pringle, I paid enough for the construction!”

The older man shrugged. He was dressed in a brown suit, thinning brown hair mussed as he scratched his head.

“We have to check, Mr. Haversham. The treasures within…”

“I know, I know.” Marcus walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a volume, the bookcase sliding open.

It was like an Egyptian tomb had been opened, except Greek-style. Precious vases, statuary, weaponry…and Hera’s Chalice.

The beautiful cup was set on its own dais, sparkling under the muted lighting.

“So beautiful,” said Marcus in an awed tone.

“Yes, because it’s blessed by the Amazon’s Gods.”

“Goddesses, actually.”

“Yes, Goddesses.”

“It’s the crowning achievement of my collection!”

“And ill-gotten.”

Marcus and Pringle spun around in shock.

“Batman!” Marcus cried.

“And family.”

Catwoman and Robin flanked Batman.

Marcus frowned. “You’re trespassing!”

“And you’re a thief.”

“A collector.”

“The Amazons wouldn’t consider you such.”

“I needed a centerpiece for my collection. Beauty is fleeing in this life.”

Marcus was stepping back, and suddenly the bookcase began to close.

Catwoman almost made it inside but had to hop back at the last second.

“He has an escape route,” Robin said.

Batman nodded. “Catwoman, around the back. Robin, the roof. I’ll check underground.”

All three sped off.

& & & & & &

Catwoman tackled Pringle, shouting for help from Robin, who swooped down from the roof and chased Haversham.

“Whoa, there!”

Marcus tussled with Robin, his strength allowing him to put up a good fight, but Robin pinned him down. Bat-cuffs finished the job.

“Very nice, Bat-boy.”

“Thanks, m’lady.”

Catwoman grinned. “We’ve got ‘em both. Now, Mr. Haversham, since I don’t see you as a second-story man, who stole Hera’s Chalice for you?”

Haversham sneered, “Like I’ll tell you, bitch!”

“Hey, watch your language around a lady,” Robin admonished.

“It would go well with you to talk,” Catwoman said.

Haversham’s eyes gleamed with fanatic fervor. “My collection is my life! I preserve beauty! Surely you, Catwoman, can understand that.”

Catwoman smiled. “I do, but I don’t think the Amazons will appreciate your…collecting.”

“I’m not afraid of Amazons!”

“You should be,” Robin smirked.

Batman appeared. “Wonder Woman will be appreciative.”

“Take care of the thieves, boys.” Catwoman sashayed away, Batman and Robin exchanging a grin.

Inside the study, Catwoman picked up the phone. “Diana, good news. We’ve got Hera’s Chalice back.” Catwoman smiled. “A pleasure. Come to the Gotham P.D.”

& & & & & &

“Excellent work, Catwoman!”

Medea’s praise rung out in the busy police station.

“I had a lot of help.” Catwoman gestured toward Batman and Robin.

Medea dismissively waved her hand. “You are the jewel expert. Beauty knows beauty.”

Wonder Woman smiled as Selina purred.

“Thank you so much, Catwoman. Whom do you have locked up?”

“One of Gotham’s most prominent billionaires, Marcus Haversham. Unfortunately, he won’t give up who stole it from the museum.”

Wonder Woman smiled, uncoiled her Lasso, and disappeared into the holding cells. When she emerged, she shrugged. “He really had no idea who stole it. His assistant, Pringle, obtained it, but named a petty fence here in Gotham, one Mr. ‘Fingers’ Mulroney.”

Batman bared his teeth. “We’ll have a talk with Mr. Mulroney.”

“At least we got the Chalice back.” Wonder Woman approached Batman, Robin and Jim Gordon. “Thank you, gentlemen.” Hera’s Chalice glittered on a police sergeant’s desk.

“Glad to help, Wonder Woman,” Batman said.

“I will take possession now.” Medea strode forward and picked up the Chalice.

Jim raised an eyebrow. “Certainly, Ms…”

“Not Ms. Just Medea.”

Wonder Woman smiled serenely.

Hera’s Chalice was back in Amazon hands.


	10. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Chalice thieves make a clean getaway?

_"There is no honor among thieves."_

  


**Proverb  
 **Unknown****

“I’m sorry we haven’t found the thieves, Angel.”

Diana was sitting on Steve’s desk, swinging one shapely leg back-and-froth. “It’s all right, Steve. We may never find out. After all, the biggest heist in history was just a few blocks away at the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum several years ago, and that’s never been solved. At least we got the Chalice back.”

Steve put a hand on Diana’s leg. “That’s certainly important.” He ran his fingers up her inner thigh. “Your mother must be pleased.”

“Very.” Diana arched her head back, dark hair cascading down.

“Jamie is very happy to get the Chalice back. He felt so badly.” His hand touched star-spangled silk.

Diana shivered. “He is a good man, my darling.”

“Mmm.” He bent down, and when Diana tilted her head down, she saw a blond head between her legs as her shorts were pulled down, her hand reaching to entwine in silky locks…

& & & & & &

Diana nearly strutted, her boot heels clicking on the polished museum floor. She glowed as she wore a highly-satisfied expression.

“Wonder Woman! So glad the Chalice is back!” Laura’s keyring jangled as she walked to the exhibit room.

“Thank Hera.”

Laura laughed. “Appropriate.”

They entered the exhibit room together, the Chalice sparkling in the light streaming in through the stained-glass windows.

“All is as it should be,” Diana said.

& & & & & &

Steve read the police reports with a smile on his face. He picked up a sheet of paper, glad that Jim Gordon had allowed the information out of the Gotham P.D. He tried to concentrate, but fresh memories were intruding.

Re-reading the current page, he frowned, then started shuffling through the papers.

& & & & & &

“Why did you send Medea, Mother?”

Her mother’s visage was serene, as always. The scrying mirror was a wonderful communication device, but it also left Diana frustrated. Her mother could break the connection at any time.

The Queen’s crown glittered in the sunlight. She was sitting in the Palace gardens, the flowers blood-red and sun-yellow around her. Always beautiful, and that unshakeable serenity…

_“She is an excellent Warrior. Who better to help guard the Chalice?”_

“She also loathes Man’s World in every way.”

Shrewdness entered Hippolyta’s eyes. _“Or perhaps one man in particular?”_

Diana crossed her arms. “She has made it quite clear that she dislikes Steve. Then again, she is only following the cue from her Queen.”

_“Nonsense, Diana. I hold no animosity toward your Major Trevor.”_

Diana itched to grab her Lasso. “Still, Medea might prove to be more hindrance than help.”

Hippolyta picked up a bowl of pomegranates. _“Once the Chalice has been settled in and the security upgraded, I will recall Medea.”_

“Mother, I…”

_“I have every confidence that you will handle Medea, Daughter.”_

“Thank you, Mother.”

The Queen waved her hand and the connection vanished.

Diana sighed.

& & & & & &

“Have you chosen a college yet?” Diana asked as she walked into the Amazon gallery.

Laura looked up from the glass display case. “Yes. The School of Art right here at the Museum.”

“Excellent. I’m sure you’ll do well. You’ve learned so much already.”

“Oh, yes!” Laura gestured at the case. “There are many collectors out there who like to specialize in certain eras or styles.”

“Like Marcus Haversham?”

“He’s one of the elite. Greek art is his specialty, which is why he just had to have the Chalice, I suppose.”

“Mmm, yes.” Diana touched the glass, which contained beautifully-wrought jewelry. “At least he had the proper respect for it. He appreciated its beauty.”

Laura smiled. “I suppose that’s one way of looking at it.”

Diana smiled as she said, “Those who are entrusted with precious objects should always pay them the proper respect.”

& & & & & &

Steve greeted the men at the window table, sliding into a vacant seat carefully. “Thank you for meeting me here at Pier 59, gentlemen.”

Jamie, Don and Marv looked at him curiously. “What’s up, Steve?” Jamie asked.

“Well, we’ve got Hera’s Chalice back, so I thought we should celebrate.” 

“But the thieves haven’t been caught.”

“Yes, but not having an angry Amazon on our tails should be cause for celebration.”

The men grinned and Jamie said, “You’re not kidding! I thought Medea was going to tear my head off the other day.”

“Yes, I know,” Steve said ruefully. If he ever forgot, his throbbing back reminded him.

Marv snorted. “Little wonder. An island full of women wouldn’t appreciate the opposite gender. Except for your woman, Major.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call her ‘my woman’, Mr. Roth.”

Marv smirked. “She seems to only have eyes for you.”

“Ah, well, I’m very fortunate.” Steve sipped his water. “And we were all fortunate that Batman, Robin, and Catwoman found the Chalice.”

“Marcus Haversham’s an interesting man,” Jamie said. “He really values Greek art. He’s fanatical about it.”

“Mmm, like you, Don?” Steve smiled.

“I think you’re right,” Don laughed.

“So did you know Haversham?”

“I’d met him a few times. Marv introduced us.”

“And did you ever sell any of your work to him?”

“A few pieces.” Don cocked his head. “What’s this all about?”

Steve smiled.

& & & & & &

“So you saved up your money?” Diana asked as she caressed the glittering Chalice.

“Yes, and it’s not easy on a security guard’s salary.”

“I imagine so.” Diana smiled as she turned. “Is that why you stole the Chalice?”

& & & & & &

“You were caught on tape, Marv.” Steve tried not to shift in his chair. Damn his back! “Talking to Laura McKinney. Your phone records were checked. You made several calls to her cellphone. She was seen at your apartment building the night before the robbery. It’s all there in the police reports.”

Marv laughed. “So what? She’s a pretty girl. We dated for awhile.”

“Yes, and I did some checking: she suddenly got a big influx in her bank account.”

& & & & & &

“Wha…? Wonder Woman, what are you talking about?”

Wonder Woman unfurled her Golden Lasso and slipped it around the guard. “Tell the truth, Laura.”

& & & & & &

“You’re crazy, Trevor!”

“Maybe, but the police have a warrant to search your house and should be there now…”

Marv bolted and Steve ran after him, tackling him before his quarry reached the door.

“Damn, Marv,” said Don as he helped Steve hold the struggling man. “Looks like I gotta find a new agent.”


	11. Hera's Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana, Steve, and Medea visit Hera’s Haven in Boston.

  
_We offer peace_   
_And a haven_   
_For the weary_   
_And battered_   
_Of soul._   


**Hera's Haven**   
**Brochure**   
**2008 C.E.**

Medea nodded stiffly, “Princess.”

“Good to see you here, my friend.”

Medea and Diana were standing outside Hera’s Haven on Pine Street.

“I said I would be here. I keep my word.”

“As every Amazon should.” 

“I am…disappointed…that Laura McKinney was among the thieves of our sacred Chalice.”

“I agree. I do not like seeing a young woman of such promise fall by the wayside as she did. But, she knew what she was doing, and now will pay the price.” Diana waited for Medea to present an apology for what she had done to Steve, but the other Amazon remained silent. Stifling a sigh, Diana said, “Let us go in, then.” 

Medea entered the brownstone first, greetings spilling out to meet her.

“Angel!”

Diana turned and smiled.

Steve was running toward her, tucking the ends of his blue flannel shirt into his jeans.

“I’m sorry I’m late. I got held up.”

“Of little consequence, Beloved.” Diana took his face in her hands and kissed him. “Come.”

& & & & & &

Inside the house, they fanned out. Medea was already speaking to the Director and Diana entered a room with several weary-looking women sitting on metal chairs in a semi-circle. Their eyes lit up when they saw her.

Steve walked carefully as he headed upstairs, still stiff in his back. He went to a room at the end of the hall.

“Steve!”

“Hey, Joey!” Steve hugged the eight-year-old. He brushed dark-blond hair out of the child’s hazel eyes. “How you doin’?”

“Great! Mrs. Collins said you and Wonder Woman were comin’ today.”

“What have you got to show me today, pardner?”

Joey grinned and reached under the mattress of his small bed. “This!”

Steve smiled at the childish drawing and said, “This is great, Joey! My plane never looked better.”

The silver plane had a white star in the middle and the pilot had a shock of yellow hair.

“See, and this is Wonder Woman!”

Steve grinned at the star-spangled figure flying next to his plane.

“I woulda drawn her sittin’ down flyin’ her invisible plane, but she flies on her own, too, right?”

“Yes, she does. And the invisible plane is definitely hard to draw.” Steve winked.

Joey giggled. As Steve handed the picture back, Joey saw the bruise on his arm.

“Steve, are you okay? Nobody’s beatin’ you up, are they?”

Steve nearly blushed. He wasn’t about to tell this little boy that this bruise was because of sex with a super-strong Amazon.

“No, no one beat me, Joey.” He knew the Silver family history. “My job sometimes gets me in the middle of a fight.” Which was true, especially when you worked with Wonder Woman. And the pain in his back reminded him that sometimes the fight could be unexpected. 

“Okay.” Relief shone in the boy’s eyes.

“So, how’re things going?”

“Great!”

“No more problems with any of the kids?”

“No, they stopped.”

“Good. They must have realized that being mean just isn’t cool. You’d never see Wonder Woman or Superman be mean.”

“That’s right.”

Steve knew that a word dropped to Director Collins had worked wonders. She was a smart woman and able to handle things with a deft touch.

Steve was glad that this shelter had rooms giving the families some semblance of privacy instead of a barracks style. The women who brought their families here needed dignity as well as help.

And Steve liked to show Joey that not all men were batterers.

“I’ve got to go downstairs, Joey.”

“I gotta go, too. Here’s your picture, Steve.”

“Thank you. Wonder Woman will be thrilled to see this, too.”

“Yes!” Joey’s eyes sparkled. “You go, Steve. I gotta go to the bathroom but I’ll be right down.”

“Okay.”

Steve went to the head of the stairs and started down, smiling at the picture. He realized that someone was coming up.

He stopped when he saw Medea.

“Major.”

“Medea.”

“Are you well, Major?”

Steve carefully ignored the pain in his back. “Fine, thank you.”

“Very well.”

Steve started past her, figuring it was the only apology he was going to get when an iron hand gripped his arm. Startled, he turned back.

“I do not like you, Steven Trevor, and I will never trust you. Be aware that when you hurt my Princess, and you shall as the male scum that you are, that I will track you down and cut out your heart and feed it to the falcons. Do we understand each other?”

Steve’s eyes were blue chips of ice. “Perfectly.” He tried to twist out of her grasp.

Medea contemptuously shoved him away.

& & & & & &

“I’m sure the Amazons don’t have the problems we have here in Man’s World,” a tired-looking woman commented.

“No, but we are making strides with awareness, I am happy to say. Though it is distressing to see how a person’s gender can be a point of prejudice in this world.” 

Diana heard a noise on the stairs. Fearful that one of the children was falling, she ran out of the living room and into the foyer.

“Steve!”

Steve tried to regain his balance and Medea grabbed him around the waist, saving him from a nasty fall.

“Thank Hera, Medea!”

& & & & & &

Medea’s mouth was close to Steve’s ear. “Yes, thank Hera,” she whispered, fingers digging into his ribs. In a louder voice she said, “You should be more careful, Major.”

“I should.” Steve felt the pain radiate up his spine. Held in an iron grip, he waited patiently for Medea to loosen her hold. She gave a final squeeze and released him. “Thank you, Medea.”

Diana was watching them closely. She bent down and picked up the sheet of paper that had slipped out of Steve’s hand.

None of them saw the wide eyes of the little boy staring down from the overhead landing.


	12. Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs some TLC, and Diana is more than happy to give it.

  
_An offering_   
_To the Gods_   
_For the joy_   
_And beauty_   
_Bestowed_   
_Upon me._   


  


**Athena**   
**Amazon Philosopher**   
"Jewels Of Great Price"   
**336 B.C.E.**

Steve sat carefully on the bed, wincing as he tried to ease the stiffness in his lower back. Gouged-out skin was bad enough, but his muscles were badly bruised and stiff.

He had declined to take a chair in the meeting at the shelter, afraid he would have needed help to get up. He bit his lip as he tried to get up from the bed. Sighing, he decided to stay where he was for the moment.

He had not told Diana about Medea’s threats.

First, Medea was a friend of Diana’s and an ex-lover, if he read between the lines correctly, and he was sure his Angel would not appreciate him speaking badly of an ex, anymore then he would if the situation was reversed. 

Secondly, he had no intention of hurting Diana so had no fear of his heart being cut out and fed to the falcons.

Thirdly, perhaps it was male pride or just pride in general that made him averse to running like a little boy to Wonder Woman and telling her about the threat. 

He was also angry about being a constant scapegoat. He understood Amazon hostility, but damnit, _he_ hadn’t been one of the men who had hurt them so long ago.

He sighed. He was so tired…period.

“Beloved.”

Instantly he felt better. “Hey, Angel.”

Diana came into the bedroom, concern on her lovely face. “How are you?”

“A little stiff.” He grimaced as she sat beside him, jiggling the bed slightly. “Actually, I might need help getting up.”

“Oh, my darling.” Diana slid her hand up and down his back, very careful of his lower back. “You need a soothing bath.”

“Oh?” Steve smiled. “Will you be joining me?”

“As stiff as you are?”

“All the better.”

Diana smirked. “Let me prepare the bath for you, my love.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said ruefully.

Diana disappeared into the bathroom, water starting to run into the tub.

A hot bath sounded good. Steve stretched, grimacing at the pain.

_Some soldier you are, Trevor. Can’t take a little wear-and-tear._

He disliked the image of fragility. Bad enough people suggested that Superman or one of the other meta-humans would be a better match for Wonder Woman than a mere mortal.

Sighing, he managed to get his shoes off without bending, then started unbuttoning his shirt. He eased it off his shoulders, looking up as Diana emerged from the bathroom, wearing a filmy chiton with gold clasps at the shoulders. Steve grinned his appreciation.

“The water is almost ready, my love.” Diana bent to remove Steve’s socks.

“Angel, you don’t have to…” Steve said as he looked down at her bent head, his stomach tightening. “You really shouldn’t. I don’t think your sister Amazons would approve.”

Diana looked up. “Would you do the same for me?”

“Of course, Angel, but it’s different…”

“No, it’s not.” Diana stood and deposited socks and shirt in the hamper. “Let me get these pants off you.”

“Stop teasing me.”

Diana chuckled and slid the jeans down Steve’s legs. She gently pushed him down onto the bed.

“You’re still teasing me.”

Diana grinned and slipped her finger under the waistband of Steve’s briefs. “Off with these, Blondie.”

“You’re too good to me, Princess.”

Diana got the briefs off, helped Steve sit up, then stand. 

“Steve, what are these?”

Steve looked down at the fingernail marks on his side. “Oh, Medea had to grab me hard, Angel. Nothing to worry about.”

Diana said nothing but touched his ribcage.

“Come.”

The bathroom was warm, the blinds drawn and yellow candles lit on the side of the tub close to the water. Diana helped Steve got in, lowering him carefully to sit, and he let out an “Aahh!!” of satisfaction as the warm water enveloped him.

Candlelight shimmered on the water, gilding his skin with a golden sheen. Diana took a small crystal vial from a bag and uncorked the round yellow stopper, pouring sparkling gold into the water.

“Mmm, smells like lemon,” Steve said, resting his head on the edge of the tub.

“It is. It is lemon-scented and part of the process.”

The gold joined the candlelight in a shimmering dance, Steve feeling himself relax even more.

“Now, the Waters of Rosetta.”

A new scented oil was poured in, a rose-pink hue.

“A fitting libation to the Gods,” Diana murmured.

Steve laughed. “Am I the offering, Angel?”

“Oh, yes.” Diana’s fingers carded through his hair, her eyes shining. “The Gods would be grateful for such a gift as you.”

Their eyes met, and Diana leaned forward, the kiss gentle and loving.

When they parted, Diana scooped up water and poured it onto Steve’s chest, rubbing it into his skin. Her hands caressed and massaged his body, Steve’s eyes closing as he completely relaxed, pain in his back dulling to an ache.

& & & & & &

Diana was happy, using all the arts of her people to help Steve. She next poured a lavender-scented oil, fresh from the hillsides of Paradise Island.

As the candlelight played on her Beloved’s skin, she feasted her eyes on Gods-given beauty. She had been blessed indeed.

She frowned slightly as she saw the fingernail marks again. They disturbed her. Medea’s hostility to Steve was no secret. Taking the opportunity while saving him to cause deliberate harm was petty.

Well, her friend would be leaving for home soon. Despite the theft of the Chalice, her mother had confidence in museum security after speaking with Diana and Jamie. Everything would be highly scrutinized now, and Jamie and his staff would work harder than ever to protect the Chalice. Diana had suggested recalling Medea, nervous about a future faux pas that could not be easily fixed.

As her fingers massaged Steve’s arm, she also admitted to herself that she wanted Medea away from him. It pained her to see the hostile glances thrown his way and the verbal barbs viciously hurled.

Her sister Amazons had to understand: not _all_ men were worthy of contempt.

Diana concentrated on making Steve feel better, glad to see him relaxed. Her heart swelled with love and she kissed him.

Eyes still closed, he smiled. “Mmm,” he purred.

Diana did more massaging, then said, “One more thing, Beloved.”

Steve opened his eyes as he felt silk whisper on skin. “Mmm, very romantic.”

Diana smiled as she sprinkled yellow rose petals into the water.

Steve snatched one before it hit the water. “Join me?”

“This is to heal you, my darling, not stimulate you.”

Steve looked at her lovingly, the candlelight reflecting in his eyes. Smiling, he touched her hair, then closed his eyes. She continued her ministrations.

When she finished, she helped him up from the tub, Amazon strength easily handling his weight. She took white, fluffy towels and dried him off as he held onto the tower rack, bringing her hands up to cup his face. Her lips brushed against his and he smiled.

Diana helped Steve to bed, her voice soft as she said, “On your side.”

Steve complied, Diana removing her chiton and sliding into bed, pulling the covers up over their bodies. Diana brushed yellow silk back from Steve’s brow.

“You take good care of me, Angel.”

“And did you not take care of me when I was ill with that scourge?”

“You mean your cold?” He chuckled as he began to slide into sleep. 

“Yes,” she said as she continued sliding her fingers through his hair.

“Love you, Angel.”

“As I love you, my darling.”

As Steve drifted off to sleep, Diana thought of her good fortune, and thanked the Gods, thinking of the precious treasure in the Boston Museum Of Fine Arts.

An even more precious treasure was here in this bed with her.

She kissed Steve’s chest and curled up close to him, her arm going around him protectively.


End file.
